Elements
by MysticMayhem2403
Summary: Katniss needs some help taking down the Capital. A strange girl shows up with a long and complicated story eager to help destroy the man who thought her kind was dead. What happens when the Avatar and the Mocking-Jay join forces? Along the way Katniss might just discover that there is more to Panem's past then the history books tell her. / title may change.
1. Meeting the Mockingjay

_** So this is something that has been bouncing around in my head for awhile. I will try to update soon probably not as much as i would like but until school lets out updates will be slow. However, My continuing this story depends a bit on reviews:) Now warning i am not used to writing scenes that involve bending but i will do my best!**_

_** Rated T because of the hunger games and for violence and maybe some strong language here and there but nothing too bad.**_

_** Review!:D**_

_**~MM**_

* * *

"Okay…. So what- I mean- who are you…?" I stare across at the confused sixteen year old that they have somehow convinced to be the _Mockingjay; _I blink my eyes bored already.

"I've told you three times." I reply dryly, she sighs frustrated, I smirk and run my hand through my long straight hair; it's a shade of blonde so light it appears to be almost white.

"Yeah well not all of us can process this as quickly as you can so why don't you slow down and tell the story from the beginning, try not to leave anything out." She snaps, I stare her dead in the eye, I can tell by the smug look on her face that she expects me to back down.

"I will tell you what you need to know, and nothing more. We have been at this for an hour, it took quite a while for me to get here when _You_ called for me and now I am tired, I give this thirty more minutes and then I am going back to my room whether you understand or not." I say, she glares and motions to someone behind me;

"Gale." She says, a tall guy, obviously in shape, steps in front of the door, I scoff;

"You really think that is going to stop me?" I ask, she shrugs,

"Anyway, where were we…."

"You see long ago, before Panem ever came to be, there was once a place called Republic City, it was a place where benders, and non- benders could communicate and live with each other in peace. But then the city was attacked by a group of non-benders called equalists. They were an anti- bending group that wanted to rid the world of benders. Benders, since I doubt you know…" here the girl glares at me, "is a person who possesses the ability to bend, or manipulate the elements, you know… Fire, earth, air, and water. They can control it in a way that they thought was a threat. Are we good so far?" I ask, she recalls for a moment;

"Lets see, no panem, republic city, benders, equalists… yeah we're doing good." She replies;

"Alright then, now an avatar is the only person in the world who can master all four elements, there can only be one of them at a time." I explain and she nods at me;

"And that's where you come in right?" she asks, I wave her off;

"Yeah yeah I was getting there. Anyway the avatar before me, Korra, had fought and attempted to put an end to it, and she did for a while but then she was captured, they locked her up and created what is now known as the capital. So all the benders were either killed or fled to an island where they created villages and their own way of life that I won't dwell on too much, but anyway the Capital kept Korra in captivity until she died somewhere around her sixties. Then I was born, I belonged to a pair of spies, if you will, that kept watch on the city for the island, they didn't have to worry about me much because of my white hair, everyone thought we were normal citizens."

"Eventually we moved back after my parents were almost killed by a street pod that was set off in the middle of the night. I stayed in the villages and learned the elements from whoever would teach me. Now I'm here. That's pretty much it for now any questions?" I ask, she blinks and looks around the room; people like Boggs, Gale, and Cressida stand around watching us, I know there are more people watching us from another room through the one way window in the room.

"Why are you here?" she asks, I choose my words carefully;

"To help you destroy Snow, as he tried to destroy me." I say,

"Now if you will excuse me, my bed is calling my name." I say rising from the table I start to walk in the direction of the door, Gale steps aside without a word but its Katniss who stops me right as my hand is on the handle.

"Wait…What is your name?" she asks,

"Athena Valentine." I reply before walking out, only to be met by Plutarch.

"Good job in there, I half expected this to end in a cat fight." He says, I roll my eyes;

"Anyway, Athena I am allowed to show you to your room, you are to report to command tomorrow directly after breakfast and you will be given instructions for the day. Understood?" He asks as we walk in the direction of the elevators;

"Sir yes sir." I mutter dryly. He takes me to my room that is surprisingly spacious, It has a full size bed, the walls are painted red, the carpet is white, there is a couch in front of a TV, a wardrobe filled with clothes that fit and suit me, a decent sized bathroom, and a large window giving me a nice view of the woods.

"This glass is also one way, it allows you to see out but no-one to see in, just in case." Plutarch says, I shake my head,

"You didn't have to do all this." I tell him, he waves me off,

"Nonsense, Consider it a thank you for your trouble to come help us I know it wasn't an easy decision." He says; I shrug looking out of the window;

"She needs help… Katniss, Snow thought he had gotten rid of us; I can't wait for him to learn of our existence yet again. Only this time… He won't win." I say my voice dangerously low, Plutarch takes this as his time to leave, he reaches out and gives my shoulder a squeeze;

"Of course he won't." and with that the man leaves me to my thoughts.

He can't win again.


	2. Plutarch

The next morning I skip breakfast and go straight to command.

"You're here early." Plutarch comments as I walk in,

I shrug, "I don't eat in the morning very often." I reply plopping down in a chair across the table from him

He shakes his head turning and grabbing something off the tray behind him, he throws something at me with no further comment; I catch it right before it hits me in the face.

"Nice reflex, now eat that, you need to have something." he says I look down at the breakfast bar I had caught and sigh as I open it.

"Fine so what do you need me to do?" I ask taking a bite of the bar.

"Train. There's a mission coming up soon and you would be a powerful asset to have out there, but I will not allow you to go without proper training in self-defense, weaponry, agility, and strength. You have the elements on your side but that might not be enough." he says.

I sigh crumbling the wrapper of the now finished bar in my hand, I toss it into a nearby bin.

"Okay when do I start?" I ask, he waves me over and leads me to a section of the wall that contains a scanner.

"Put your arm in." he orders, I put my arm into the offered space and wait as it prints my schedule on my arm.

When it's done I pull it back and observe it, I'm required to put in two hours of each training section including self-defense, weaponry, agility and strength. And am allowed an hour for breakfast and lunch.

When I'm done with training for the day I am required to report to command before retiring to my suite for the night.

"You will follow this schedule until told otherwise, my advice to you don't skip the meals." he says, I humor him and nod my head.

"Good now go, you start today."


	3. Training

_** I'll try to make the next chapter a bit more eventful. Writers block sucks. Till next time!**_

_**Please review:)**_

_**~MM**_

_**In response to hungergamesfangirl100- In regards to Korra being locked up, i will clarify what happened in later chapters. However regarding Mako and Bolin, i haven't quite figured out what to do with them...**_

* * *

Down in the gym, which is large and complete with high ceilings, grey walls, blue mats, and tons of different sections, even a large obstacle course, I find myself standing in-front of a woman with short blonde hair dressed in a blue sports bra and a pair yoga pants with her arms crossed in front of her.

"Athena Valentine?" she asks, I nod and she holds out her hand,

"Krissy Mace." She says, and drops her hand when I don't shake it.

"I'm your trainer. Now go change and we'll get started." She says and we stare at each other for a moment; well really she stares at me as I look around the gym, and she eventually breaks the awkward moment by clearing her throat.

My gaze snaps back to hers and she raises an eyebrow to ask why I haven't moved yet.

"Change into what?" I ask, she sighs and turns to dig something out of her bag, she turns to back to me and throws a dark bundle of fabric at me, and I catch it with ease and find myself staring down at a pair of yoga pants and a dark blue and green tank top.

"Change into that and meet me back here in ten." She says, with a slight eye roll I disappear into the locker rooms.

While in the Locker room I realize something new about myself…. I. Hate. Yoga. Pants. These aren't even real yoga pants more like non-see through tights. And trust me… they are _really _tight.

Anyway I return to the gym on time to find her messing with a stereo system.

"Oh good you can follow directions." She says dryly as she plugs up some kind of tablet to the system. I smirk at her and she taps the tablet and some kind of fast pace song starts playing.

"Okay first up, strength…."

The next two hours are filled with basic stretching, weight lifting, push up's, pull up's, sit up's and a bunch of other stuff.

"Okay Avatar, all you got to do is climb the rope to the top, ring the bell and then come back down. Got it?" I wipe some sweat off of my forehead and give a small salute to Krissy.

I grab onto the rope, pulling myself up and up and up… I get about three quarters of the way to the top when I fall.

The sound of my person crashing onto the mats and Krissy laughing fills and echoes through the gym.

"You know you could help me up instead of just standing there laughing." I mutter pushing of the ground and landing gracefully on my feet.

"Sorry I just thought you being the avatar meant that a small rope would have Been no problem." she says smirking. Resisting the urge to smack her, I throw my arms up,

"You told me not to use bending!" I exclaim, she chuckles,

"You can use it to keep yourself on balance, but no throwing giant rocks or ice sickles, or whatever it is you manipulate the elements into." she says, I take a deep breath.

"I think this part is done for the day." I grumble stretching my arms already being able to feel the soreness.

"Okay I'll give you a break, we'll work with fire arms now." she says,

"Joy." I reply and follow her over to a different section of the gym,

"Okay now let's start with a simple handgun." she says picking up a small gun from the table,

"This is what the peacekeepers used to use." she says as she shows me how to unload and reload it.

"Used to?" I ask as I try to reload it, Krissy nods,

"Well used to as in before this all started, now that the district have started rebelling, they've been carrying bigger and way more powerful guns. Have you ever heard the saying 'kill two birds with one stone?'" she asks, I nod

"That's what it's based off of, a single bullet in those guns can shoot and take down two people at once." she says, the thought of that sends a shiver down my spine.

"Exactly, this is why I'm training you in this stuff. You have an amazing gift, but it might not be able to stop a bullet." she says, aiming the gun at the target and pulling the trigger, with a loud pop, it's over and there is a bullet hole in the center of the target.

"Your turn." she say handing me the gun, I cock it and aim I take a breath as instructed and pull the trigger. It hit the target only two inches above where hers hit.

"Not bad, we'll work on it." she says, and for the next few hours I learned about the history of the guns and what parts of the body are the most harmful to hit, needless to say by the time all of this was over, I was asleep the second my head hit the pillow.


	4. Coin

_**So i'm back with the next two chapters. I apologize for any mistakes, i'm sick and there are sure to be some that i have missed. Hope you guys enjoy, and review! **_

_**~MM**_

* * *

"Miss Valentine?" Plutarch looks up as I walk in to command.

"Plutarch." I respond; my eyes scanning over the files on the table, my eyes narrow in on one with my name on it. Plutarch notices my gaze and clears his throat.

"Something on your mind?" He asks I shake my head and throw my head band at him;

"Another day of training complete." I reply, he nods;

"You have been good the past few weeks, Krissy has told me how far you've come in your exercises, I would say you are ready to be put on the field." He says, my eyes light up excitedly;

"Really?" I ask, he nods;

"Yes. A friend will be here shortly to explain what will be going down soon, so why don't you take a seat." He says, I plop down into one of the grey rolling chairs as Plutarch gathers the folders off of the table.

"So how is the Mockingjay?" I ask, he sighs;

"Still letting it sink in, she's been going to therapy." He says, I raise an eyebrow,

"Katniss…. In therapy?" I almost laugh at the thought.

"Well more like she sits there and zones out while the doc asks her a bunch of questions she doesn't answer." He admits, I laugh;

"Yeah that sounds like her." I say, Plutarch narrows his eyes;

"Go easy on her, you don't know her past." He says;

"Well she doesn't know mine." I counter, he sighs;

"I don't care who knows what about the other person, what matters is that you two can work together on the field." He says frustration creeping into his voice.

"We'll see." I reply just as the door slides open and a lady in her mid-fifties with greyish black hair walks in with her head up high and guards following her.

"Hello President Coin." Plutarch greets with a nod of his head; she nods back and then turns her cold grey eyes on me;

"This Is…"

"Athena Valentine… Avatar, I know." She says placing her hands on her hips; I purse my lips but choose to be the better person, so I stand and hold out my hand;

"Pleasure, President Coin." I say, she looks at my hand then back at my face,

"I know all about you Avatar, so really we can skip the formalities and get right to work." She says with a smirk as she walks around me to the head of the table.

"I doubt you know everything… When's my birthday?" I ask;

"March 1st"

"What's my parents' name?" I ask;

"Juliet and Michael Valentine."

"What is my native element?"

"Earth."

"Who taught me how to fire bend?" her eyes narrow at that one, I smirk victorious.

"Indulge me… Who had the honor of teaching the great avatar Fire-bending?" she asks, I look at Plutarch and he shrugs,

"His name was Rylan. We grew up together." I answer shortly. She narrows her eyes sensing more to the story but doesn't comment.

"Moving on, we have a rescue mission coming up soon, you've proved to be successful in training, now something a bit more challenging… getting Miss Everdeen to trust you." She says, I scoff;

"Oh great…" I say, Coin smirks;

"You will be assigned to watch her until the mission. Make sure she eats and doesn't try to harm herself again." Coin says, I raise an eyebrow;

"You want me to babysit her?" I ask, Coin shrugs;

"Call it what you please but she needs trust you." She says, I click my tongue,

"How am I supposed to do that?" I ask,

"I don't know, but you two are somewhat similar personality wise, you too both have snippy attitudes I'm sure you will find _something_." She says smirking, I glare at her;

"Fine." I snap, Plutarch who until now was watching us with an amused grin on his face, steps forward to get my attention,

"One more thing…" He says and holds up something small and metal,

"A bracelet?" I ask with a frown, Coin smirks;

"An anklet actually, a special anklet." He says as I prop my foot up on one of the chairs, it's only when he leans down and attaches it to my ankle do I notice the little beeping red light.

"A tracking anklet?" I hiss; Coin has a smug smile on her face and Plutarch lets out a nervous chuckle,

"Yup." He replies, I narrow my eyes;

"What, you don't trust me?" I ask, he shakes his head and gives me a sympathetic look.

"Not that, it's only for safety reasons." He assures.

"Yes… safety reasons so don't go looking for trouble." Coin remarks; I look at her and can easily tell she doesn't trust me… or like me. That's fine with me because I'm not too fond of her right now, so I simply smile sweetly back at her.

"Oh don't worry, I don't have to look. Trouble finds me itself."


	5. Choices and Katniss

_**Review:) See authors note at the end.**_

**_ Oh there is some brief language in this chapter, not bad just like two words... _**

* * *

"Ugh how long do you have to do this?" Katniss complains as we stretch in the gym, cooling down from a small work out we had done to pass the time.

"Until Plutarch and Coin says I don't." I answer shortly, she rolls her eyes;

"Ah so you've met the wicked witch of the west… What'd you think of her?" she asks, I scoff;

"Honestly, she's a bit of a bitch. Her attitude could use some readjusting but she seems to know what she's doing and it's not like we have a choice in listening to her." I say, Katniss looks up thoughtfully,

"Yeah I guess, I'm just sick of never having a choice." She grumbles, I come up from the backbend I was holding and shrug;

"_I've discovered I always have choices, even if sometimes it's just a choice of attitude_." I quote with a smirk, that earns a short laugh and an eye roll from her, but then I sigh,

"Look Katniss, you always have a choice, you could choose now whether to be the Mockingjay, or you can choose to walk away… you even have to choose which is the right choice!" I say throwing my hands up, she looks down and grumbles;

"Yeah well how come I didn't have a choice in whether or not you babysat me?" she spits, I blink unfazed;

"You did. You see you made that choice that day in the hospital with your mentor." I reply, she glares;

"I never agreed to this!" she snaps;

"Oh yes you did! You did in that one moment when you launched yourself at him, yelling and clawing at him. You might not have agreed verbally but actions speak louder than words and by attacking him that day you showed everyone that you clearly need someone to watch you!" I exclaim, her mouth snaps shut, her eyes darkening in anger.

"Why are you here?" She asks through gritted teeth;

"To make sure that no child has to go through what Snow put you through, or me." I answer back, her eyes narrow;

"Prove it." She says,

"Pardon?"

"Prove it! Prove what you are! If you want me to work with you, I want to know you aren't lying about what you are!" She says.

"Fine!" I snap and I head towards the door;

"Follow me." I say over my shoulder.

We navigate our way through thirteen all the way up to the upper levels. Finally we reach the door at the end of a long windowless hallway.

"No one is allowed out." The guards say in a deep baritone voice, I sigh and pull off the card I had hanging around my neck and hold it up to them;

"I'm authorized, the girl is with me, we are just going for a little stroll." I say, the guard studies the card and then scans it to make sure its legit, when it appears it is he narrows his eyes and studies us;

"How do I know you both will return?" he says; I roll my eyes;

"You are overstepping your authority but if you must know I have been assigned to watch her by Coin herself and since I'm not in the mood to piss her off, The girl with get out of my sight, and to assure that I will return, well I got a little gift from Agent Heavensbee." I show my right ankle lifting the leg of my sweatpants so he can see the think silver band attached around my ankle.

The guard leans down and turns the band around until he sees the little red flashing light, indicating that I am being tracked.

"Proof enough?" I ask dryly, reluctantly the guard stands up and motions to his friend blocking the door to move.

Katniss and I continue on outside and down a little path into a clearing just out of the compounds view.

The grey clouds hanging overhead suggests a storm, but right now i'm to focused on what i'm doing to care.

"Well go on." Katniss says, I roll my eyes but sink into a fighting stance, I move forward on my right leg and slam my left foot down onto the solid ground beneath causing a boulder the size of both mine and Katniss's head combined to rise from the earth, I step through this time on my left leg and use my right to kick the boulder. Though my foot barely touched the rock, it shoots across the clearing and slams against a tree shattering into little pieces leaving dust and a good size dent in the tree.

I stand back on two feet and look at Katniss who is trying to figure out what she just saw.

"Fire." She says, Understanding that she wants me show all for elements. I step forward and punch, a blast of fire erupting from my fist,

"Air." I say as thunder crashes above us, I swirl my hands together creating a whirling ball of air and hopping on riding what is known as an 'air scooter'.

I make a circle around her before hoping off, the air scooter disappearing instantly;

"Water." The sky chooses that moment to rain, and I swoop down as if pick something up, as I straighten up, I bring my raise my hands palms up, I step together focusing my energy on the water, I shove my arms out, my let arms sticking out to the left and the right to the right. The rest of my body straight, the rain around us stops, little drops of water float around us.

As I bring my arms back in, a bubble of water forms around us until my hands meet palm to palm in front of me. We are now incased in a dome of water,

"H-how…?" Katniss asks, I shake my head;

"It's complicated." I reply I swing my arms around over my head before bringing them back down in front of me; the water that surrounded us is now the size of a bowling ball hovering in the distance between my palms.

I allow it to sink into the ground; thankfully the downpour has slowed down to a light sprinkle now so we aren't getting that wet.

"Believe me now?" I ask, instead of replying with words...

.

.

.

She faints.

* * *

_**Hope you all enjoyed that chapter:) Quote is by someone named Judith M. Knowlton.**_

_** I'm sorry for slow updates. Been busy... At least its summer though!:)**_

_**~MM**_


End file.
